A tu merced
by MySwanQueen
Summary: One-shot. Regina llega a la comisaría en busca de Emma. Advertencia: G!P (Emma)


**Pues aquí os dejo un one-shot, nunca he escrito uno y menos G!p, he leído varios y creí que era interesante intentar escribir uno. Espero que os guste, y espero subir más ya sea one-shot o no...**

 **Vuestros comentarios ayudan y animan mucho, ya lo sabéis :)**

 **Ningún personaje de Once Upon a Time me pertenece.**

* * *

Me encontraba en la comisaría revisando unos informes cuando el sonido de unos tacones llamó mi atención, sabía quien se acercaba con paso firme, reconocería esos pasos incluso en un lugar a oscuras y con los ojos cerrados. Dejé los papeles sobre el escritorio alzando la vista cuando ella quedó frente a mi escritorio. Iba vestida impecable, elegante como siempre. Un vestido ajustado rojo con un cinturón negro ancho a la cintura, una chaqueta de cuero también en negro y su pelo negro cayendo hasta sus hombros. Resultaba tremendamente sexy, tanto que mi entrepierna se puso dura al recorrerla con los ojos. Y esos labios labios rojos que era una delicia probar. Ella carraspeó, seguramente se dio cuenta de donde se posaban mis ojos.

\- Creo que no he concertado cita con usted, alcaldesa -Sonreí inclinándome hacia delante para que la mesa ocultara mi erección

\- No necesito una cita para venir hasta aquí -Dijo firme con voz petulante

\- Bueno, y ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

Regina sonrío traviesa, adoraba que sonriera de esa forma. Se inclinó sobre mi mesa apoyando las manos en el borde, quedando cerca de mi cara y con voz algo ronca dijo...

\- Sabes a lo que vengo Swan -Se relamió los labios

\- Quizá tengas que refrescarme la memoria -Me levanté y caminé lentamente hasta ponerme en su espalda, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme apoyando su culo en el borde del escritorio

Su mirada se detuvo en mi mas que evidente erección lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio. Luego recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis pantalones vaqueros ajustados, mi camiseta de tirantes que tanto le gustaba que me pusiera.

\- Refrescarte no es lo que quiero... -Lentamente bajó su chaqueta por los hombros quitándosela de una forma demasiado provocativa y tirándola a un lado luego

\- Dulzura... no juegues conmigo... -Miré sus piernas, subí hasta sus hombros descubiertos dado que el vestido era de tirantes y nuevamente miré sus labios- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz

Soltó una carcajada al oír esas ultimas palabras, moviendo su dedo índice me obligó a acercarme. Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi pantalón, mi sexo se apretaba contra la tela. Miró fijamente mis ojos antes de apretar suavemente la mano contra mi erección. Gemí, sabía lo que hacer para provocarme. Cogí su muñeca retirando su mano.

\- No lo hagas -dije intentando mantenerme seria

\- Swan... sabes que quieres -Se soltó de mi agarre y llevó la mano a mi pelo, me acercó a su boca- lo deseas tanto como yo -Susurró con voz ronca

No podía resistirme, su voz tan sensual. Dios... esa mujer acabaría conmigo. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y cedí ante ella. Me acerqué y la besé con algo de brusquedad, a ella le gustaba así, enredé mi lengua con la suya y suaves gemidos brotaban de su garganta. Mis manos se deslizaron por los muslos de Regina bajando hasta el borde de su vestido y subiendo por dentro haciendo que también se subiera ese maldito y provocador vestido rojo, hasta su culo, lo apreté haciendo que viniera hacia mi y mi excitación la rozara. Gimió de nuevo. Con algo de fuerza la puse sobre la mesa.

\- Emma... -Se separó un momento para coger aire lo que aproveché para devorar su cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándome mas espacio, lamí y succioné un poco su clavícula.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura. Sabía que ahora era mía, que yo tenía el control sobre Regina, como a ella le gustaba. Llevé una mano a sus bragas y comencé a rozarla sobre la tela con dos dedos. Su cintura se movía lentamente regalándome suaves gemidos.

\- Sabes que nos pueden ver Regina -Ella gimió de nuevo algo más alto

La excitaba ese peligro de que alguien entrara, sabía que teníamos que ser rápidas, lo sabía siempre que venía a verme a la comisaría. Presioné su centro sobre la tela y me miró con los las pupilas muy dilatadas, sabía lo que quería.

\- Emma -Mordió mi labio tirando un poco de el, la besé mientras su cintura acentuaba los movimientos contra mis dedos, sus bragas se estaban mojando cada vez mas

\- ¿Qué quieres? -dije con la voz muy ronca, mi pantalón estaba a punto de estallar. Ella cerró los ojos cuando volví a presionar su centro- Dímelo! -alcé la voz obligándola a que me mirara. Ella sonrió y me miró juntando su frente con la mía

\- Fóllame -susurró- fóllame hasta que grite tu nombre... fóllame aquí...en tu mesa Emma

Arañé con la mano libre su muslo. No iba a esperar mas, la necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mi. Retiré la mano de su fina tela y me separé lo justo para que con ambas manos pudiera retirar sus bragas, me mordí el labio pues realmente estaban muy mojadas. Regina me miraba mordiéndose el labio de una forma demasiado provocativa. Me agaché frente a ella, separé sus piernas lentamente y me acerqué dejando besos por el interior de sus muslos hasta su sexo. Gemí cuando mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues, estaba empapada.

\- Oh... joder! -Arqueó la espalda cuando mi boca comenzó a jugar con su clítoris- Si...así... -Enredó una mano en mi pelo para que no me moviera, no iba a hacerlo de todos modos

Su sabor... era delicioso, su centro se hinchaba mas para mi, sus caderas se movían mas, quería mas y no iba a parar hasta que cayera agotada sobre mi escritorio. Sujeté a Regina posando ambas manos en su cadera. La miré mientras succionaba su punto mas sensible y ella me miró, gimió de placer y sabiendo que me volvía completamente loca. Mi sexo palpitaba bajo los pantalones, quería sentirla, quería hundirme en su interior. Tuve que desabrocharme el pantalón liberando algo de presión, pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- Emma... dios... -Regina se llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos masajeándolo sobre la tela del vestido

Retiré lentamente mi boca de su coño lo que provocó un suave gruñido por parte de ella y una mirada que me fulminaba. Me incorporé y me acerqué a besarla, quería que probara lo que yo tanto estaba disfrutando. Regina gimió al sentir su sabor.

\- Por favor... -Gimió sobre mis labios

Quería sentirme, volvió a suplicar y sonreí, ella sonrió también. Llevé la mano a la cremallera de los pantalones y los bajé junto a mi culote negro haciendo que la placa de sheriff chocara contra el suelo. Regina posó sus ojos en mi sexo y yo sonreí.

\- Esta vez, te has superado... -Dije al ver como la morena se mordía el labio satisfecha

A Regina le encantaban esos juegos. En realidad, a ambas nos gustaban. Sitios prohibidos por la ética racional, el peligro de que nos vieran, utilizar mi coño para darle placer y a veces, como hoy, que la morena, con su magia, hiciera cambiar mi sexo por unas horas. Era excitante, mucho. Disfrutábamos la una de la otra de una forma increíble. Claro que no siempre era así, sin duda, lo que más disfrutábamos, era hacer el amor, en nuestra cama, siendo nosotras mismas, dos mujeres. Pero hoy, no iba a ser de esa forma, hoy queríamos perder el control, queríamos follar con el peligro de que alguien nos pudiera descubrir.

\- Lo sé... -Sonríe- Quiero sentirte -Me acerco a ella acariciando sus piernas, separándolas de nuevo y llevando sus rodillas a mi cintura- dentro...

\- Muy dentro? -Dije rozando la punta hinchada de mi polla en ella

\- Muy dentro Swan...-Gimió arqueando la espalda-

No la hice esperar mas e introduje mi polla en ella lentamente la primera vez, pero estaba demasiado húmeda y resbalaba con facilidad en su interior. Aumenté el ritmo y atrapé su boca con la mía. Se sentía muy bien en su interior, el calor de su cuerpo, de sus fluidos recorriendo mi eje. Llevé las manos a su cintura pegándola bien a mi, sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad y los míos con ella. Comenzó a moverse en círculos lo que me mató por completo.

\- Oh dios...Regina...-Jugué con su lengua fuera de nuestras bocas- Quiero que te corras...

Ella gimió mientras jugaba con mi lengua intentando llevar el control. Sus manos se introdujeron bajo mi camiseta y arañó con fuerza mi espalda. Me ponía mucho que hiciera eso, que me marcase era algo delicioso.

\- ¿Vas a marcarme gatita? -La penetré con algo más de fuerza a lo que ella me respondió con un fuerte gemido y clavó sus uñas más fuerte en mi espalda- Uhm...

\- Eres mía... sólo mia Emma

Si, sólo era suya y podía hacer conmigo todo lo que quisiera, llevarme al infierno, torturarme, cualquier cosa. Agarré su culo mas fuerte y mis embestidas se alternaron entre lentas y mas rápidas luego. Notaba como sus paredes comenzaban a hacer más difícil que entrara en ella.

\- Regina... si...

Regina comenzó a tensarse sujetándose a mi nuca. El escritorio vibraba con nuestros movimientos, cada vez que entraba y salía de ella.

\- Ah... Emma...

Lo notaba, estaba lista para darme lo que tanto ansiaba y yo estaba lista para perderme por completo con ella. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaron y se movieron como uno sólo cuando Regina llegó a su orgasmo. Sus gemidos hicieron que yo me corriera con ella.

Dulce placer sentir ese espeso líquido emanar de su entrepierna por mi sexo. Lentamente me retiré de su interior mientras mi boca le regalaba suaves besos a su cuello subiendo luego a su boca. Se abrazó a mi y yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

\- Se supone que soy una mujer con clase – dice jadeante y se ríe. Esa risa tan dulce

\- ¿Ah si? -bromeé recibiendo un golpecito en el hombro por su parte

\- Emma -Me separé un poco para mirarla- te quiero

Sonreí embobada, siempre lo hacía cuando me decía que me quería. No pude hacer otra cosa que besarla, realmente no podía, no podía decirle que la quería. Un beso suave y apasionado. Regina era mi mujer, la mujer con la cual compartía un hijo, nuestro hijo. La mujer con quien dormía todas las noches, la mujer que había robado mi corazón, literalmente. Regina me arrancó el corazón y yo... yo estaba a su merced.


End file.
